Un conte de l'hermine et du dragon
by missliz
Summary: FANFIC SUSPENDUE POUR UNE DUREE INDETERMINEE!
1. Chapitre 1: Des voix dans la nuit

* * *

**Bonjour à tous!**

**Avant de commencer votre lecture, quelques mots!  
**

**aloors:**

**1/ les personnages ne sont pas de moi mais d'une certaine JK Rowling**

**2/ Cette fic se veut longue et ne se précipite pas (eh mais il se passe plein de trucs! restez!) donc pour ceux qui ne veulent que du HGDM, rdv directement aux chapitres 5,6,7. Je prendrai le temps de faire évoluer la relation de façon crédible en fonction des évènements nombreux.**

**3/ Cette histoire se passe après le tome 6, mais ce n'est pas un tome 7: plutôt la 17eme année de Drago et Hermione. Quelle différence me direz-vous? Vous verrez bien, vous répondrai-je (hinhinhinhin: rire diabolique)**

**4/J'attends avec plaisir et impatience vos reviews, même et surtout critiques!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 1 

Dans un pavillon de la banlieue londonienne, des voix s'élevaient. Des passants qui les auraient entendus (chose peu probable au vu de la faible activité du quartier) auraient sans doute cru à une querelle d'amoureux, d'autant qu'inexplicablement, les paroles en demeuraient incompréhensibles, quelque soit la proximité des deux interlocuteurs. Cela, évidemment, si les passants avaient été des Moldus. Un sorcier assez doué pour dissiper le sortilège, aurait, lui, compris le dialogue… mais la présence d'un sorcier doué aurait immédiatement alerté les occupants du pavillon.

C'est hors de question, Severus ! Pour qui nous prenez-vous ? Un orphelinat ? Une organisation de charité ?

La voix était celle d'une femme, posée, mais dans laquelle vibrait la colère.

- Calmez-vous, Minerva, et écoutez-moi !

Cette fois, la voix grave d'un homme résonnait, un homme qui lui aussi semblait extrêmement agacé.

- Vous savez très bien jusqu'où est allé Dumbledore pour ne pas qu'il franchisse le pas ! pour ne pas qu'il atteigne le point de non-retour ! Voulez-vous que son sacrifice ait été vain ?

Ne parlez pas de sacrifice Severus , siffla celle que l'homme avait appelé Minerva, même si je n'ignore pas que ce fut à contrecoeur, je ne peux pas oublier qui en a été le bourreau.

Le silence retomba, mais chargé d'une telle intensité de colère que l'on s'attendait à tout moment à voir quelque chose s'embraser. Puis l'homme respira profondément, et s'écartant de la femme, il s'assit dans un des énormes fauteuils du salon moldu. Quand il reprit la parole, ce fut d'une voix douce, presque mielleuse.

Très bien. J'en ai assez de me voir suspecté et haï dans chacun des camps. Alors crevons l'abcès une bonne fois pour toutes. Que me reprochez-vous _exactement_ ?

Minerva McGonagall s'assit en face de lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

Rien, bien sûr, Severus. Pardonnez-moi cet emportement. Je sais que vous avez agi en conformité avec les ordres de Dumbledore. C'est juste… je ne sais pas. Je suppose qu'il faut toujours un objet à notre colère et à notre haine. Un responsable. Un coupable.

Elle respira profondément à son tour, et regarda par la fenêtre voilée les nuages découvrant la lune.

- Mais je continue à ne pas voir la nécessité de ce que vous proposez. Il sera tout aussi en sécurité avec les siens, et même si ses parents ne peuvent plus le protéger, ils avaient suffisamment d'amis pour éviter que Vous-Savez-Qui s'en prenne directement à lui.

- Non, Minerva.

Severus Rogue avait maintenant un ton très las.

- Non, personne ne peut plus le protéger. Il a échoué dans la mission qui lui avait été attribué personnellement. Le fait que je l'ai terminée à sa place lui a attiré les moqueries de la communauté. Il subit chaque jour de nouvelles humiliations. Combien de temps encore avant qu'on ne l'envoie en première ligne… et que nous devions le tuer nous-mêmes ?

Non, Minerva, je ne veux pas le tuer, pas alors que son statut de paria chez les Mangemorts commence à l'inciter à s'interroger. Il est arrogant, têtu, vaniteux…mais il n'est pas mauvais au fond, Minerva. Et je pense qu'il ne reste pas plus d'une semaine avant qu'il ne passe le rite d'initiation, et qu'il nous soit quasiment impossible de le récupérer

- Severus, Severus. Je comprends tout cela, et je ne désire pas plus que vous que ce garçon bascule. Mais comment ferions-nous ? Il est dangereux pour nous, dangereux pour l'Ordre du Phénix. Nous ne pouvons pas le garder avec nous, pas plus que nous ne pouvons l'enfermer quelque part ; ce serait le meilleur moyen d'en faire un vrai Mangemort.

- J'y ai réfléchi. Je pense qu'il existe un moyen. Un moyen difficile, délicat, mais le moins dangereux que nous ayons. Il faut l'écarter, c'est vrai, et surtout il faut le laisser avec des gens qui n'iront pas au front, qui ne risquent pas de l'amener à tuer ses amis ou sa famille.. Il faut le laisser sous la surveillance de quelqu'un, c'est vrai, mais à l'écart de l'Ordre.

Minerva observait attentivement son interlocuteur, comme pour tenter de comprendre où il voulait en venir. Severus s'interrompit et eut l'air de chercher ses mots. Puis il reprit :

- Or, il y a bien un groupe qui s'est détaché de l'Ordre, n'est-ce pas ? Un groupe qui le surveillera avec méfiance, dans lequel il se sentira tenu de faire ses preuves, mais un groupe avec une personne ou plusieurs personnes suffisamment douées en magie (et je pense notamment à la miss je-sais-tout) pour l'empêcher de trahir ou de s'enfuir. Un groupe qui, nous le savons, va s'éloigner de nous pour mener une enquête que lui a confié Dumbledore à notre insu, mais que nous savons ne pas passer par un affrontement direct.

Dans la pénombre, McGonagall avait pâli.

- Mais vous êtes fou, Severus, vous avez perdu l'esprit ! C'est complètement…

Elle s'interrompit.

- D'un autre côté, on ne peut nier qu'il court de graves dangers. Avec les missions suicidaires que lui confie Vous-savez-Qui il sera probablement le prochain que nous aurons à tuer, et j'y répugne autant que vous. Et si nous ne le tuons pas, la punition de son maître sera sans doute pire que la mort. Avons-nous encore une chance de le faire revenir ?

Oh Severus vous connaissez son éducation ! Mais vous dites qu'il commence à s'interroger… Si nous le faisons kidnapper pour ne pas que sa famille subisse de représailles, et que nous le confions à un groupe isolé, mais solide, à l'écart des combats mais avec des gens talentueux… et qui le connaissent bien… Je ne sais pas Severus, ce peut être dangereux pour eux aussi… Mais il est vrai qu'au point où ils en sont… oui, avec quelques solides enchantements pour éviter les fuites…

Songeuse, elle se leva brusquement et se mit à faire les cent pas

- Si nous pouvions les convaincre tous… ce sera difficile, mais…et puis c'est surtout à elle que reviendra le plus lourd… c'est la plus douée mais…

Rogue se leva à son tour et sortit de sa robe une épaisse enveloppe.

- Voilà tout ce que j'ai pour vous depuis la dernière fois. Je pense qu'il y a des choses intéressantes, notamment en ce qui concerne le Ministère de la Magie. J'y ai mis les sortilèges habituels ; à n'ouvrir que de vos propres mains, et une fois seule.

Il s'épousseta et serra la main de son ancienne collègue.

- Alors, Minerva, puis-je organiser l'enlèvement pour dans cinq jours ? Cela devrait vous laisser le temps de convaincre toutes les personnes concernées.

McGonagall marmonnait encore. Elle releva la tête d'un air de défi et déclara :

- Ne vous en faites pas, Severus. Dans cinq jours, nous confierons Drago Malefoy au groupe de Harry, sous la surveillance de Hermione Granger.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les passants qui auraient approché la maison auraient vu un homme habillé tout de noir partir, sous le regard pensif d'un chat tigré.


	2. Chapitre 2: Au Terrier

Chapitre 2

Ce même chat tigré (reconnaissable à ces curieuses marques carrées autour des yeux), impressionna quelques enfants, deux heures plus tard, en bondissant jusqu'à la fenêtre d'une maison délabrée de quatre étages, près du village de Loutry Ste Chaspoule.

A peine avait-il atterri sur le plancher de la chambre qu'il se transforma en femme d'un certain âge, coiffée en chignon et à l'air sévère. Minerva McGonagall remonta ses lunettes sur son nez pointu, d'un mouvement qui ressemblait beaucoup à celui d'un chat se lavant le museau. Puis elle se reprit et, sortant de la chambre, descendit les escaliers de la maison jusqu'à la porte du salon. Elle s'arrêta quelque temps avant d'entrer dans la pièce, d'où parvenait des bruits de voix plutôt assourdissants. Pourtant, quand elle entra, le silence se fit aussitôt.

- Professeur McGonagall ! s'écrièrent plusieurs voix, à contretemps, si bien qu'il fallut quelques minutes pour que chacun se fut remis de sa surprise. Profitant de ces quelques instants de répit, la directrice de Poudlard s'assit parmi ses hôtes.

- Bonjour, Harry, bonjour, Ronald, bonjour, Hermione, bonjour, Ginevra, bonjour Neville, bonjour Luna.

Ayant débité tout cela d'une traite, McGonagall garda le silence, sans doute pour laisser à chacun le temps de vérifier qu'il avait bien été cité.

A ce moment-là, Mrs Weasley entra, sans doute intriguée par ce silence soudain, et à la vue de cette invitée inattendue, s'exclama - Minerva ! Quel plaisir ! Et quelle surprise !

Elle avait l'air sincèrement ravie, comme si les invités passant par les chambres pour arriver au salon étaient monnaie courante chez elle (mais après tout, c'était peut-être le cas.)

- Prendrez-vous un thé, Minerva ? la petite femme potelée s'agitait. - Avec quelques gâteaux ?

- Avec grand plaisir, Molly. répondit poliment McGonagall. Elle avait un air un peu absent, comme si la plus grande partie de son esprit était occupée ailleurs.

Mais les membres du petit groupe patientaient mal.

- Enfin, professeur, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? lança Ron, qui fut immédiatement interrompu par un - Ron ! de la part d'Hermione.

- Ce n'est rien, mademoiselle Granger, je pense que d'une façon ou d'une autre tout le monde ici se pose la même question. dit McGonagall avec un sourire indulgent, ce qui de sa part était beaucoup plus inquiétant qu'un froncement de sourcils. Elle regarda d'un air rêveur le groupe d'adolescents.

- Mais je ne pense pas que je vais vous le dire. Non. Pas tout de suite.

Harry fronça les sourcils, mais les autres avaient simplement l'air intrigué.

- Je deviens trop méfiant. se dit-il.

Mrs Weasley revint avec le thé et les gâteaux et s'installa en face de McGonagall. - Enfin, Minerva, dites-nous donc de quoi il s'agit !

Minerva fronça les sourcils et déclara - Molly, je ne peux rien dire ici. Il y a beaucoup trop de gens qui n'appartiennent pas à l'Ordre.

Mrs Weasley ne comprenait plus. Si c'était urgent, pourquoi attendre, après avoir évité la procédure normale ? Et si ça ne l'était pas, pourquoi ne pas avoir attendu la prochaine réunion dans un lieu plus sécurisé ?

McGonagall dut avoir conscience du dilemme de son hôtesse car elle dit : - Pourriez-vous tous monter dans vos chambres s'il vous plait ?

En grommelant, les adolescents partirent un par un.

- Vite, Molly !

McGonagall avait retrouvé toute sa vivacité, et fit un mouvement rapide de sa baguette.

- Mon petit sort de protection ne retiendra pas longtemps les créations de vos jumeaux. En deux mots, donnez-moi juste confirmation : il s'agit d'une réunion des restes de l'Armée de Dumbledore ?

- Oh, Minerva !

Mrs Weasley avait l'air terriblement honteuse

- Ne leur en voulez pas, ce sont des jeunes, ils ont besoin de se sentir actifs. D'ailleurs Harry essaie toujours des les dissuader de l'accompagner.

- C'est tout à fait normal, Molly, je m'attendais à cela.

Un bourdonnement signala la fin du sortilège.

- Revenons à nos affaires, dit-elle d'une voix claire.

- Oui, oui, diriger une école agonisante et un Ordre secret rend ma vie est assez compliquée. En plus, je m'inquiète pour cette « Armée de Dumbledore », qui est constituée d'éléments valeureux, certes, mais si jeunes !

Mrs Weasley réagit aussitôt :

- Oui, Minerva, moi aussi je m'inquiète pour eux. Ils ont affronté beaucoup de choses, c'est vrai, mais ce ne sont encore que des enfants !

Minerva sourit et fit un clin d'œil à Molly. A l'étage, plus aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre.

- C'est vrai, c'est vrai, Molly. Ce ne sont que des enfants. Ils ont eu beaucoup de chance de s'en tirer les dernières fois. Mais ils n'ont pas fini leur formation. Et si nous avons pu les surveiller grâce au retour de Harry chez vous pour la fin des vacances, je ne suis pas sûre que nous puissions les contrôler si Poudlard, et c'est ma crainte, ne devait pas rouvrir ses portes.

Elle laissa un temps, pour laisser à Mrs Weasley (et aux autres) le temps d'assimiler ses informations.

- C'est vrai que nous aurions besoin d'eux pour cette mission spéciale, mais je ne pense pas qu'ils soient capables de prendre soin d'eux, alors prendre soin de quelqu'un d'autre ?

Mrs Weasley joua sa partie, même si elle ne voyait pas très bien où voulait en venir son amie :

- Je ne sais pas, Minerva, je pense que si on leur expliquait qu'il s'agit de quelqu'un qui mourra, ou pire, s'ils ne l'aident pas, qu'il s'agit d'un enfant comme eux et que nous prendrons toutes les dispositions pour les aider au mieux…

- Non,non, Molly, c'est une mauvaise idée. Ce sont de gentils garçons et de gentilles filles, (on pouvait presque entendre les dents grincer à l'étage), mais ils ne sont pas assez matures pour ça. Cela m'ennuie, bien sûr, de risquer la vie de ce garçon, mais le leur confier, n'est certainement pas la meilleure idée que nous pourrions trouver. Enfin ! Vous voyez vous-même comme ils sont désorganisés et Harry est devenu si méfiant qu'il n'acceptera certainement pas un étranger dans son groupe.

Elle baissa la voix

- Je trouve d'ailleurs qu'il s'agit d'une marque d'orgueil assez déplacée. Il a déjà refusé de me dire ce qu'il faisait avec Albus

Elle eut un claquement de langue désapprobateur

- Il se veut le seul et unique héritier de Albus, voilà la vérité. Et c'est pour cela qu'il refuse que les autres l'accompagnent. Il veut réaliser sa quête de héros romantique solitaire .

A l'étage des éclats de voix se firent entendre, ce qui sembla satisfaire McGonagall au plus haut point.

- Alors dans ces conditions Molly, je ne vois pas comment lui, ou, les autres, pourraient prendre en charge et protéger un garçon en danger. Je ne remets pas en cause leurs capacités ou leur courage… simplement leur maturité.

Mrs Weasley ne savait plus trop quoi dire, mais sur un signe du professeur, elle reprit la parole :

- Eh bien… sans doute avez-vous raison Minerva. Je vous avoue que je préfèrerai de loin les savoir tous en sécurité. Je venais de finir mes études quand Vous-Savez-Qui a imposé sa loi. Mais au moins ai-je eu une enfance et une adolescence protégées. Je voudrais tant qu'il en soit de même pour eux.

Mrs Weasley parlait peu de son passé, et ces mots étaient une marque supplémentaire de son émotion.

McGonagall sembla estimer que cela était suffisant, car elle prit une gorgée de thé et grignota un gâteau, puis orienta la conversation vers le sujet fastidieux des finances de l'Ordre, dont Mrs Weasley était chargée.

A l'étage, la conversation faisait rage.


	3. Chapitre 3: La décision est prise

Chapitre 3

- JE NE SUIS PAS UN HEROS ROMANTIQUE SOLITAIRE ! rugissait Harry.

- On sait, on sait, mon chéri… murmurait Ginny.

- Bon, écoutez on va se mettre d'accord. Ca fait une semaine qu'on est ici à débattre de l'Armée de Dumbledore, de ses buts et de ses moyens. Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi je commence à en avoir assez, commença Hermione.

Un murmure d'assentiment parcourut l'assemblée. Les piques de McGonagall avaient porté.

Le groupe était assis à même le plancher, et ils se mirent en cercle pour mieux débattre.

- Alors, je propose de résumer les points sur lesquels on est globalement tombés d'accord. Je vais faire une liste, vous dites oui ou non et si c'est non vous proposez. C'est d'accord ?

La proposition faisait l'unanimité.

- Premier point , commença-t-elle, Harry était et reste le chef de l'Armée de Dumbledore. Qui vote pour ?

Tous les bras se levèrent sauf un : celui de Harry.

- Deuxième point , continua Hermione, Ne peuvent être membres actifs de l'A.D. que les personnes n'étant pas membres actifs de l'Ordre du Phénix…

Cette proposition provoqua un certain malaise.

- Oui bien sûr -, dit Luna d'un ton serein, - après tout c'est parce que nous ne sommes pas dans l'ordre que nous conservons l'A.D. Nous sommes des mini-phénix. Et surtout, on aura de compte à rendre à personne

Cette déclaration d'indépendance, pourtant juste, mis tout le monde un peu mal à l'aise, comme s'ils avaient l'impression de franchir un point de non-retour.

- Bon, c'est adopté. décréta Ron.

- Troisième point, reprit Hermione, peut appartenir à l'A.D. toute personne de bonne volonté et décidée à éliminer la menace que représente V-Voldemort et ses complices les Mangemorts .

Ce passage-là semblait aussi faire consensus.

- Enfin, reprit Hermione, Enfin,les missions de l'Armée de Dumbledore sont décidées par vote, avec le principe une personne égale une voix.

Ginny prit la parole :

- Alors je propose que comme première mission l'A.D. se lance dans la recherche des Horcruxes dont nous savons qu'ils constituent la condition essentielle de la disparition de Voldemort.

- Et le garçon ? lança Luna.

Hermione se redressa - C'est vrai ça, le garçon dont parlait le professeur McGonagall, qu'est-ce qu'on en fait ? Elle disait qu'on serait les mieux placés pour nous occuper de lui

- Eh, c'est pas une garderie ici, râla Ron, on sait même pas qui c'est

- Et alors ? s'énerva Ginny. Le professeur a dit qu'on le connaissait, et qu'il était en danger de mort !

A ce moment-là se fit entendre la petite voix de Neville : - Moi je pense que si quelqu'un a besoin de nous, et que ça ne nous empêche pas de trouver les Horcruxes, il faut l'aider.

Dans le silence qui suivit, chacun se tourna vers Harry pour quêter son avis.

- Eh bien… Harry eut soudain l'air très las - Je ne peux pas dire que ça m'enchante, mais je ne voulais déjà pas que vous veniez avec moi. Et si quelqu'un a besoin de notre aide… Je crois qu'on devrait l'aider. C'est ça, non, être l'Armée de Dumbledore ? Continuer son combat, avec ses valeurs. Il aurait voulu qu'on l'aide, j'en suis sûr. Qui que ça puisse être.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le professeur et directrice McGonagall vit entrer les « restes de l'A.D », ou ce qu'on appellerait plus tard « les Fondateurs de la nouvelle A.D ». .

Harry, poussé en avant par ses camarades, prit la parole :

- Professeur, je viens vous dire au nom de l'Armée de Dumbledore, que si vous avez besoin de notre aide et que cela correspond à ce qu'aurait voulu Albus Dumbledore, nous sommes prêts.

McGonagall le regarda droit dans les yeux et après un temps de réflexion, dit

– Oui… oui je suis certaine que cela aurait correspondu au désir d'Albus. Je suppose que si vous venez me dire cela c'est que vous nous avez écoutées. Vous savez donc que l'Ordre a besoin de mettre à l'abri des combats un garçon que sa famille ne peut plus protéger et qui est directement en danger de mort

Elle marqua un temps

- Voulez-vous vous en charger ?

Les jeunes sorciers s'échangèrent un coup d'œil et des murmures approbateurs s'élevèrent de toutes parts.

McGonagall eut alors un grand sourire qui illumina son visage austère et elle déclara : - J'en suis ravie. Je vois que Poudlard vous a bien formés, et je suis fière de ma maison. Et de Serdaigle aussi bien entendu. Je vous enverrai les détails de tout cela très bientôt, demain probablement. Je pense que Drago Malefoy arrivera dans quelques jours.

Et sans leur laisser le temps de réagir, elle se métamorphosa et sauta par la fenêtre.

- La vieille peau ! Elle nous a bien eux ! s'écria Ron une fois le choc surmonté.

- Ron ! s'exclama Hermione. Nous sommes tous surpris, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour insulter le professeur McGonagall !

Hermione pourtant ne semblait pas si surprise, ce qui en fait la première cible de la mauvaise humeur de Ron.

- Oh toi de toute façon, si c'est McGonagall qui te le demande !

- Ca suffit, Ron ! lança Harry. Tu sais très bien que Hermione sera probablement la personne qui va le plus souffrir de la présence de Malefoy

- Moi je n'aime pas Malefoy. dit Luna. Mais on a dit qu'on était d'accord.

- Le fait est que ça va nous compliquer la vie, mais McGonagall ne l'aurait pas proposé s'il avait représenté un danger pour nous, souligna Ginny.

- Moi je n'en suis pas ravi mais je suis d'accord avec Luna. Si ça peut aider les membres de l'Ordre, qui sommes-nous pour refuser ? Moi je ne suis pas comme Harry ou Hermione, je sais bien que je ne serais pas un super combattant, poursuivit Neville en rougissant, alors si je peux être utile autrement…

- Bon, dit Harry. On verra bien comment ça se passe. Je pense qu'il faut d'abord mettre au point notre organisation.

Des murmures intrigués parcoururent le groupe. L'attitude de Harry les surprenait tous, ils s'étaient plutôt attendus à une crise de colère, vu les sentiments cordiaux qu'il portait à Malefoy. Mais ils ne pouvaient deviner qu'à cet instant, Harry revoyait une des scènes les plus perturbantes de son existence. Une scène au cours de laquelle il avait vu Drago pleurer et hurler sa peur de Voldemort, sa peur pour lui et sa famille, et, malgré tout, abaisser sa baguette au moment d'accomplir le geste qui aurait fait de lui un vrai Mangemort.

Puis la conversation dévia, et ils se retrouvèrent en train de faire la liste du matériel nécessaire pour leur expédition. Harry annonça qu'il prendrait les frais à sa charge, mais Luna insista pour partager les coûts. Les autres n'en ayant pas les moyens, il fut décidé que chacun participerait à proportion de ses possessions.

Hermione surprit tout le monde en insistant pour recruter d'autres membres de l'A.D., notamment parmi les « anciens » .

- Enfin, vous vous rendez bien compte qu'on ne peut pas partir à l'aventure, comme ça ! Il nous faut des informations, du matériel…

- Et de la discrétion, Hermione, la coupa Harry. Je n'ai pas caché notre mission à McGonagall pour la répéter à Zacharias Smith.

Au terme d'un débat mouvementé, il fut décidé qu'on (Hermione) recontacterait les « anciens » en leur proposant de participer à la résistance, sans plus de précisions. On leur demanderait tout ce qu'ils pourraient fournir, en renseignements, temps de recherche, matériel enchanté ou non. Certains avaient des motifs personnels pour les aider, comme Hannah Abbot.

Le but était de créer un réseau de personnes trop jeunes pour entrer dans l'Ordre et pourtant décidées à lutter contre Voldemort.

- Après tout, l'idée de mini-phénix n'est pas si déplacée, dit Ginny en riant. Nous sommes l'Armée de Dumbledore, qui a créé l'Ordre du Phénix et lui a donné son blason. En fait on est comme des oisillons de Fumseck !

- Je ne crois pas que Dumbledore aurait apprécié la notion d'Armée de toute façon remarqua Neville. Il n'aimait pas la violence.

- Tout dépend comment nous envisageons cette Armée , le reprit doucement Hermione. Nous n'attaquons pas, nous nous défendons, et nous défendons ce que nous aimons

- Assez philosophé ! Harry se releva. C'est l'heure d'aider Mrs Weasley à faire le repas.

Le petit groupe descendit à la cuisine.


	4. Chapitre 4: Godrics Hollow

Chapitre 4

Le lendemain, les « soldats de Dumbledore » furent réveillés par les coups frappés à la fenêtre par un hibou grisâtre. Ils s'étaient endormis dans la même chambre, après une longue nuit de débats. Luna se leva et ouvrit la fenêtre à l'oiseau, qui se posa paisiblement au milieu du groupe. Il avait un assez long message à la patte.

Alors que Ron apportait au rapace à boire et à manger, Harry détacha le papier et le déplia. Aussitôt, une petite image en trois dimensions du professeur McGonagall.

- Bonjour mesdemoiselles, bonjours messieurs. Je tiens tout d'abord à vous féliciter de nouveau pour la maturité dont vous avez fait preuve en acceptant de prendre en charge le jeune Malefoy. Laissez-moi vous résumer la situation dans laquelle nous nous trouvons. Nous savons que Drago Malefoy avait été chargé, après l'échec de son père au Ministère, d'une mission suicidaire : tuer Albus Dumbledore. Il n'est pas de mon ressort de vous expliquer les détails de cette affaire et comme vous le savez, c'est le professeur Rogue qui a finalement exécuté cette mission. Ceci, et je le souligne, parce que Drago Malefoy n'est pas parvenu à abattre notre regretté directeur.

Or nous savons, et Harry a dû vous le dire, qu'Albus a été désarmé et était dans un état de grande faiblesse. J'attire donc votre attention sur le fait que Malefoy, malgré son caractère détestable, n'est pas un meurtrier. Cet échec dans la mission lui est évidemment retombé dessus à son retour chez les Mangemorts. Malgré sa prouesse de faire entrer des Mangemorts à Poudlard, il semble que Vous-Savez-Qui ait manifesté son mépris pour un jeune homme incapable de tuer pour sa cause – il y a eu de nombreux témoins.

Drago Malefoy est donc en butte aux railleries dans le camp de Vous-Savez-Qui et nos informateurs nous ont indiqué qu'il devra passer dans trois jours le rite d'initiation. Ce rite étant accompagné d'un sortilège, il nous est toujours impossible de savoir de quoi il s'agit réellement. Mais au vu du faible taux de désertion des Mangemorts, il semble que ce soit une épreuve dont on ne peut sortir indemne qu'en renonçant aux valeurs que nous défendons.

En outre, si Malfoy réussit l'épreuve, il est probable que Vous-Savez-Qui achèvera sa vengeance en l'envoyant nous affronter. Et il nous sera alors impossible de l'épargner.

La voix de l'image s'arrêta quelques instants, puis reprit :

- Ainsi, nous n'avons guère le choix. Nous cherchons une protection pour le garçon, sans qu'il se mêle à l'Ordre du Phénix. Nous vous demandons donc de le prendre sous votre surveillance, sans le maltraiter bien sûr ; nous lui ferons subir quelques enchantements majeurs, pour qu'il ne puisse jamais rien révéler de vos actions ou de vos déplacements ; ainsi bien entendu qu'une interdiction totale de vous faire du mal. Il aura en revanche la possibilité de se défendre contre des Mangemorts et le devoir de vous protéger.

Ainsi, bien que le procédé me répugne, vous serez tous en sécurité en sa présence. Nous l'enlèverons demain soir, avec la complicité de sa mère, qui se livrera contre la promesse de rejoindre son mari dans la même cellule à Azkaban. Je vous laisse apprécier l'affection de Narcissa, qui est prête à braver la colère de Vous-Savez-Qui pour sauver son fils. Pour moi, c'est une raison suffisante pour l'y aider. Nous ne vous donnerons pas les détails de l'évasion pour ne pas compromettre notre plan et nos sources, mais nous vous amènerons Drago Malefoy à Godric's Hollow, demain soir au crépuscule. C'est bien là que vous désirez commencer votre quête, non ?

La petite McGonagall salua, et disparut dans un éclair, qui fit tomber en poussière le message.

Harry resta silencieux. Tous comprirent que l'allusion à la mère se sacrifiant avait été douloureuse. Ginny vint se lover contre lui, tandis que Hermione, Ron, Neville et Luna échangeaient leurs sentiments.

- C'est vrai que dit comme ça, Malefoy à l'air d'avoir besoin d'aide… commença Neville.

- Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, il pourrait bien crever, déclara Ron. Mais je suppose que c'est ce genre de choses qui fait la différence entre nous et les Mangemorts...et puis on a pas vraiment le choix.

- Bien parlé, Ron, dit Hermione. Je suis d'accord avec toi. Je ne peux pas dire que ça me fasse plaisir, mais comme tu l'as dit, c'est ça qui fait que nous sommes les gentils.

- Bon eh ben moi je vais faire les courses de matériel. dit tranquillement Luna en se dirigeant vers la porte, comme si l'arrivée prochaine de Drago Malefoy était dans l'ordre naturel des choses. Qui vient avec moi ?

Et sans attendre la réponse (ou partant du principe que personne ne la suivrait de toute façon) elle quitta la chambre.

Les autres se levèrent pesamment, et après un petit déjeuner copieux à la Weasley, prirent leurs balais jusqu'à Londres, en prenant soin de se camoufler. Ils arrivèrent au Chaudron Baveur, et, très excités à l'idée de commencer enfin concrètement leur mission, se permirent une Bièraubeurre avant de commencer leurs achats. Mrs Weasley leur avait jeté un léger sort, une variante du sortilège de Confusion, qui ne modifiait pas leur apparence mais empêchait les gens qui les regardaient de les identifier. Il s'agissait d'un sort facile à annuler, car peu sophistiqué, mais par cette caractéristique même difficile à détecter.

Ils se répartirent en petits groupes, personne ne devant circuler seul. Luna et Harry allèrent retirer de l'argent chez Gringotts (le père de Luna, approuvant la résistance à sa drôle de manière, avait permis à sa fille de puiser sans compter dans les importants bénéfices du _Chicaneur_) Hermione et Ginny, de leur côté, partirent faire les tournées des librairies pour trouver des livres sur les différents sujets qui pourraient les intéresser : ouvrages sur les fondateurs de Poudlard, arbres généalogiques et encyclopédies, mais aussi quelques livres de références que Hermione comptait bien utiliser pour améliorer ses compétences et celles de ses camarades en matière de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Neville et Ron, de leur côté, étaient partis chez Fred et Georges acheter du matériel varié qui pourrait les aider dans leur quête ; surtout des objets défensifs, comme des Chapeaux-boucliers, de la poudre d'Obscurité ou des Leurres. Ils avaient reçus un budget très restreint, pour les empêcher de céder à leur enthousiasme et d'acheter la moitié de la boutique.

Pourtant, quand ils se rejoignirent deux heures plus tard, Neville et Ron avaient les yeux brillants et trébuchaient sous les kilos de farces et attrapes de chez Weasleys. Ils expliquèrent que Fred et Georges leur avaient quasiment tout offert. - Chacun sa contribution dans la lutte ! avaient-ils affirmé.

En sirotant sa Bièraubeurre alors que les autres admiraient les achats, Hermione se laissa aller à la rêverie :

Nous ne sommes pas assez nombreux ni assez bien organisés pour partir en expédition en force. Mais il vaut mieux que Voldemort ignore nos actions, donc le petit nombre est un atout. Mais nous avons besoin de renseignements, nous ne savons pas assez de choses : allons-nous courir dans tous les sens pour chercher des indices ?

Malgré toute son affection pour les autres membres du groupe, Hermione pensait fermement que seuls les livres pourraient leur donner des pistes solides.

Et comment faire pour ne pas couper les ponts avec l'Ordre du Phénix, ou avec les « anciens » qui voudraient nous aider, si nous sommes en permanence en mission secrète ? Et puis il y a le problème de Malefoy : allons-nous le traîner partout avec nous ? Il ne devrait pas pouvoir nous trahir, bien sûr mais… Kreattur non plus ne devait pas en être capable. Et puis qui sait si les enchantements seront solides ? Comment être sûr que ce n'est pas un traître, ou un fidèle soumis à l'Imperium, qui les effectuera ?

D'un air mélancolique, elle laissa son regard errer sur le groupe de ceux qui, année après année, étaient devenus ses amis.

Je ne veux pas qu'il leur arrive quoi que ce soit s'il s'agissait d'un piège.

Continuant sa réflexion, Hermione finit par attirer l'attention par son silence.

- Eh, regarde Hermione, ils nous ont même donné des tas de pastilles pour arrêter les saignements ! ça serait pratique en cas de problème ! s'exclama Ron.

Hermione se tourna vers lui et un éclair froid fusa dans son regard :

- Ron, tu ne veux pas grandir cinq minutes ? Tu crois que c'est un jeu ? Tu crois que la magie nous en sortira ? Mais eux aussi font de la magie, et beaucoup mieux que nous ! Dois-je vous rappeler, continua-t-elle d'une voix gonflée par la colère, Dois-je vous rappeler que si nous avons survécu la dernière fois c'est uniquement grâce à la bouteille de Felix Felicis ? Il serait temps de cesser d'attendre la protection des adultes, parce que nous nous en sommes éloignés volontairement !

Combien de membres de l'Ordre ont déjà été tués ou gravement blessés ? Et on dirait qu'on prépare une expédition pour un pique-nique !

Hermione avait conscience que ses paroles n'exprimaient en réalité que sa propre peur, que tous ces reproches n'étaient pas réellement fondés, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lancer ces mots cruels

- Nous sommes désorganisés, faibles, peu formés, et nous allons accepter une vipère dans notre groupe. Comment rester en contact avec la résistance ou avec nos familles, si nos missions doivent rester si secrètes que l'on doit cacher nos déplacements ! Ouvrez les yeux, nous sommes des adolescents, on n'a même pas fini nos études !

Elle s'arrêta, à bout de souffle, alors que tous la regardaient les yeux écarquillés.

- Hermione, dit Ron d'une voix douce qui ne lui ressemblait guère. Si toi, tu penses qu'on y arrivera pas, qui aura confiance en nous ? Tu es la plus brillante élève que Poudlard ait eu depuis dix ans ! Si tu étais dans le camp adverse, là j'aurai vraiment peur !

Et il lui tapota la main maladroitement.

- Nous avons tous peur. déclara Luna d'un ton serein. De toute façon on ne survivra pas tous jusqu'à la fin, c'est sûr. Mais on n'a pas le choix. On est amis et de toute façon les Mangemorts veulent déjà tous nous tuer. Alors il vaut mieux au moins essayer de gagner.

La franchise de Luna eut un effet étrange ; alors que chacun se disait que ses paroles étaient déprimantes, ils sentaient tous le courage leur revenir. Après tout, au point où on en est, semblaient-ils tous se dire, c'est vrai, autant essayer de gagner.


	5. Chapitre 5: L'Idée d'Hermione

Chapitre 5

A leur retour au Terrier, ils eurent beaucoup de travail pour tout ranger avant leur grand départ du lendemain. Mrs Weasley semblait toujours prête à fondre en larmes, même si ses enfants lui répétaient que - De toute façon, on ne sera en sécurité nulle part. Alors autant rentrer dans la clandestinité, et faire quelque chose d'utile !

Tous semblaient avoir adopté cette attitude fataliste. Et le lendemain, lorsque le petit groupe s'envola suivit de petites valises réduites, pour Godric's Hollow, seule Hermione avait encore l'air de chercher à modifier leur avenir.

Ils se posèrent à Godric's Hollow en début d'après-midi. Ils s'assirent d'abord dans un café le temps de récapituler les premières étapes de leur voyage. Harry irait d'abord voir les ruines de la maison et les tombes de ses parents. Il voulait y aller seul mais Ginny avait insisté pour l'accompagner. Ron, Neville et Luna voulaient aller au Musée Wright du Vif d'Or, consacré à l'invention et à l'évolution du Quidditch à travers les âges, en hommage à Bowman Wright, qui vécut à Godric's Hollow au milieu du XIVe siècle et inventa le Vif d'Or.

Hermione de son côté, irait faire quelques recherches ( - Mais ce n'est pas urgent, Hermione ! On est là pour quelques jours ! protesta Ron.) sur Godric Gryffondor, dont la légende voulait qu'il ait créé ce village.

- Or, souligna Hermione, je vous rappelle que nous cherchons un Horcruxe fabriqué avec un objet symbolique de Gryffondor ! Il serait donc _intelligent_ d'aller à la Bibliothèque et au Fond d'Archives de Gryffondor.

Devant le peu d'enthousiasme déclenché par sa proposition, jugée précipitée, elle alla s'installer elle-même au fond d'une grande salle lumineuse et bourrée à craquer de livres anciens.

C'est là que je me sens le mieux, songea-t-elle, les livres forment une barrière entre moi et le monde. Ils me permettent de le comprendre et de l'apprivoiser. J'aurai peut-être dû aller à Serdaigle, comme me l'avait proposé le Choixpeau Magique. Je suis plus une érudite qu'une combattante.

Elle tournait les pages de sa _Vie et Œuvre de Godric Gryffondor_ en laissant ses pensées vagabonder

La qualité de Gryffondor c'est le courage. Je ne me sens pas très courageuse. Peut-être ne suis-je pas assez élitiste pour être à Serdaigle, ou alors j'ai trop besoin de me sentir agir, de me sentir utile… comme avec les Elfes de Maison ou.. eh bien, l'A.D. Oui, je dois finalement ne pas être assez satisfaite de passer ma vie derrière les livres, j'ai besoin de me sentir _réaliser_ des choses. Oh bon sang !

Elle se releva brusquement, et sortit si vite de la bibliothèque – sans avoir rangé son livre, ce qui dénotait un grand trouble chez elle – qu'elle faillit renverser une vieille sorcière aux cheveux blancs qui allait y entrer. - Excusez-moi madame ! cria-t-elle dans un souffle avant de reprendre sa course jusqu'au café.

Evidemment, il était encore trop tôt, et le rendez-vous n'était que pour dans un quart d'heure. Elle patienta avec un sirop de cerise en réfléchissant aux détails pratiques du plan qui avait germé dans sa tête.

Cela lui semblait si compliqué mais en même temps si pertinent, que le quart d'heure s'écoula beaucoup plus vite que prévu. Neville, Ron et Luna revinrent les premiers, enchantés de leur visite, et oubliant complètement l'indifférence d'Hermione à l'égard du Quidditch.

- Tu te rends compte, ils ont les premiers modèles rouges de Souaffles, qui datent du XVIIIe siècle !

- Et les Cognards en métal du XVIe siècle ! Ca devait faire mal !

- Et le premier exemplaire du _Livre des Règles du Quidditch_, de 1750 !

Mais leur enthousiasme fut tempéré par le retour de Harry, accompagné de Ginny. Tous deux semblaient très calmes, et, voyant que son arrivée causait un léger malaise, Harry prit la parole :

- Bon. C'était bien le Musée ? Et toi Hermione tu as trouvé les quatre Horcruxes ? -

Cette tentative pour détendre l'atmosphère tomba à plat, mais Hermione bondit sur l'occasion :

- Non, pas vraiment, mais j'ai eu une idée.

Un silence respectueux et craintif s'étendit. Avec Hermione, on ne savait jamais si elle allait proposer des Gallions enchantés de niveau ASPIC ou bien des Pin's pour le soutien des Elfes de maison.

- Alors, Hermione s'éclaircit la gorge. Nous avons plusieurs problèmes. Un : la question des liaisons avec l'Ordre, nos familles, les « anciens » si on en trouve des motivés. Deux : la question des recherches. Comment ne pas se faire remarquer en arrivant à six dans toutes les bibliothèques en demandant de la documentation sur les Fondateurs, les Horcruxes, ou RAB ?

Hermione parlait d'une voix ferme, ayant depuis longtemps jeté un sort d'Assourdiato aux tables alentours.

- Trois, comment prendre en charge comme nous l'avons promis Drago Malefoy sans risquer qu'il en apprenne trop ? Voilà. termina-t-elle en observant attentivement les autres.

Il y eut un petit flottement.

- Mais enfin Hermione ce sont des questions tout ça, pas une idée ! - gémit Ron.

- Je suis sûre que tu as des réponses à tout cela. murmura Ginny avec un petit sourire en coin, à l'adresse d'Hermione.

- Euh, oui , reconnut Hermione. En fait, je pense avoir trouvé quelque chose. Je pense que l'Armée de Dumbledore doit avoir un Quartier Général, avec un Gardien du Secret. Ce QG sera gardé par quelqu'un de confiance, qui s'occupera des recherches bibliographiques et pourra y donner quelques cours aux personnes désirant s'améliorer pour leur lutte contre V-Voldemort. Qui gèrera les transmissions des messages entre l'Ordre du Phénix et l'A.D., entre leurs familles et les membres de l'A.D. et entre membres de l'A.D. si ceux-ci étaient séparés.

En bref, cloisonner et centraliser les informations pour éviter les fuites. Et accessoirement, la personne aura sous sa garde Drago Malfoy, qui ne pourra ainsi pas suivre l'A.D. sur le terrain, et sera soumis aux forts sortilèges concernant le QG.

Elle s'arrêta quelques instants pour reprendre son souffle.

- Soyons réalistes, nous ne savons pas combien de temps, de mois ou d'années nous seront nécessaires pour terminer nos missions et abattre définitivement Voldemort. Il faut que nous soyons bien organisés si nous ne voulons pas être éliminés trop vite. Voilà. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

Les autres réfléchissaient intensément.

- Oui , dit Harry, ça me semble une bonne idée, de cloisonner et de centraliser, comme tu dis. Mais qui serait chargé de ce QG ? On a besoin de tout le monde… Oh, laisse moi deviner. Ce serait toi, c'est ça ?

Hermione rougit et répondit - Eh bien je ne sais pas ; je n'ai pas envie que vous croyez que je fuis les affrontements…

- Que tu fuis les affrontements ? Ron s'étouffait. Toi ? Mais tu te rends compte que si tu es la responsable du « QG » comme tu dis, tu auras un poids énorme sur les épaules ? Que c'est toi qui seras la cible prioritaire des Mangemorts, bien plus que nous, dans la clandestinité ? Non, je n'autoriserai pas ça !

- Tu n'autoriserai pas ça ? siffla Hermione. Tu n'autoriserai pas ça ? Je ne crois pas avoir besoin de ton autorisation !

- Non mais moi je pense qu'Hermione serait la mieux placée pour gérer tout ça. C'est la plus forte en magie, et en recherches, et je pense que si quelqu'un peut brouiller les pistes et jeter suffisamment de sorts à Drago pour qu'il ne nous gêne pas, c'est elle. déclara Luna, soutenue bruyamment par Neville.

- Nous allons tous courir des dangers , dit Ginny. Reste à savoir où nous serons les plus utiles. Je crois que ton idée est bonne Hermione, et que tu es la mieux placée pour la réaliser. Mais si nous devons partir sans toi… tu nous manqueras.

Et sans que les garçons comprennent ce qui s'était passé, les deux filles se retrouvèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

- Bien, euh, je pense que la question est réglée. dit Harry. Nous avons encore quelques heures avant de récupérer notre colis, alors je propose de passer aux détails pratiques.

Il fut décidé que le groupe de Harry communiquerait avec Hermione au moyen des miroirs de Sirius, et en cas de séparation, rendez-vous serait donné via les faux gallions pour un entretien par la cheminée du QG. Harry serait le gardien du secret - Après tout, si Harry nous trahis, il n'y a plus d'espoir de toute façon - résuma Luna avec sa franchise coutumière. Et le QG serait ici, à Godric's Hollow. Hermione ne le mentionna pas, mais chacun savait qu'elle demanderait l'aide de McGonagall et de l'Ordre du Phénix pour choisir et enchanter la maison.

Hermione souligna que personne ne s'étonnerait qu'elle-même commande de grandes quantités de livres, puisqu'il apparaissait comme de plus en plus probable que Poudlard ne rouvrirait pas ses portes.

Le groupe termina en décrétant qu'ils resteraient encore quelques jours, le temps de trouver une piste sérieuse, en louant un petit appartement près de la bibliothèque. Ils auraient ainsi le temps de trouver et d'enchanter le QG, et de vérifier l'état d'esprit de Drago.

A la tombée du jour, alors que la pluie commençait à tomber un chat tigré vint les trouver à leur table, et ils le suivirent un par un. A l'arrière du Musée, se trouvait un Remus Lupin portant des traces de combat, vêtements déchirés et écorchures sur le visage, et une Tonks amoureusement pendue à son bras, elle aussi quelque peu malmenée. A leurs pieds, une ombre informe était étalée. Sous la pluie battante, blessé, évanoui, gisait Drago Malefoy.


	6. Chapitre 6: Là ou tout commence

Chapitre 6

-Voilà votre colis livré, murmura McGonagall une fois le groupe installé dans le petit appartement.

Hermione entreprit de faire aux trois envoyés de l'Ordre un résumé succinct et épuré de leurs conclusions. Lupin et Tonks furent très enthousiastes à l'idée d'aider Hermione à fonder le QG, et commencèrent à débattre avec leurs cadets de l'emplacement idéal et des dispositions à prendre, alors que le professeur McGonagall prit Hermione à part.

-Miss Granger, je dois d'abord vous dire que je suis très satisfaite de cette proposition, que je ne doute pas venir de vous, et que je suis rassurée à l'idée que vous vous occuperez de cette partie épineuse. Cependant, je dois vous parler en privé de certains points.

Elle baissa la voix.

- Ne vous sentez pas obligée de répéter toutes mes paroles à vos camarades. Vous jugerez vous-même ce qu'il est nécessaire de leur dire. J'ai grande confiance en vous et en votre intelligence, miss Granger, ce qui n'est malheureusement pas le cas de la plupart des autres membres de votre groupe.

Je serai brève. Nous vous avons livré le jeune Malefoy à vous, miss Granger, et je suis très contente de savoir qu'il sera finalement sous votre seule garde. Vous saurez faire abstraction des sentiments négatifs que vous lui portez, ce qui ne serait pas le cas, je le crains, du jeune Potter ou du jeune Weasley.

-Mais… commença Hermione.

- En outre, continua McGonagall sans l'écouter, Je pense qu'il est nécessaire que vous sachiez le fond du problème. Comme vous vous en doutez, l'Ordre du Phénix, après l'assassinat de Dumbledore, n'a plus une absolue confiance en Severus Rogue. Or nous savons que ce dernier est très attaché à Drago, et il nous a fortement incité à le faire évader, en même tant que sa mère.

Severus a conscience que Drago est plus en sécurité de notre côté que de celui de Vous-Savez-Qui, du moins pour l'instant. Je ne doute pas un instant que si Vous-Savez-Qui gagne cette guerre, il sera le premier à prétendre que nous avons kidnappé le jeune Malefoy pour faire pression sur lui. Mais cela n'est pas tout à fait faux.

Pour dire les choses crûment, miss Granger, Drago est une sorte d'otage entre nos mains. Mais Severus a insisté pour qu'il soit disposé entre les vôtres, et que nous ayons confiance en lui ou pas, cela montre en tout cas que vous n'aurez pas à craindre d'attaque directe ; sans doute parce que ne sachant pas moi-même ce que vous préparez, je n'ai pu lui permettre de l'apprendre d'une façon ou d'une autre.

-Quoi ? s'exclama Hermione, mais nous ne sommes pas des geôliers !

- Je vous dis donc cela, miss Granger, continua McGonagall en haussant le ton. Occupez-vous de Drago, et occupez-vous-en seule. Refusez l'aide d'autrui, même venant de l'Ordre, en ces temps de méfiance. Je pense que votre tâche ne sera pas facile, aussi, je vous aiderai de mon mieux. Voici un pendentif, jumeau du mien comme vous le voyez.

Elle lui tendit un petit médaillon en bois de rose sculpté, que Hermione accepta avec appréhension.

- En cas de problème, ouvrez-le et je répondrai. La vie de Drago Malefoy est donc plus importante que celle d'un garçon normal, comme vous le constatez, et j'espère que vous en tiendrez compte.

Je dois vous dire enfin que sa mère, Narcissa, a été gravement blessée dans le combat pour son évasion et que nous ne savons pas si elle survivra. Si tel était le cas, elle serait envoyée à Azkaban, jusqu'à la fin de la guerre. Malefoy lui-même a été touché, et j'espère qu'il se rétablira.

Hermione eut besoin de quelques minutes pour digérer ce flot d'informations.

- Mais… mais…Un otage ! dit-elle d'un ton abasourdi. Vous ne nous aviez pas dit cela !

Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle critiquait l'attitude de son professeur préféré.

-Nous n'avons pas pour but de vous aider dans votre relation avec votre espion ! Nous avons d'autres choses à faire !

-Mais enfin,miss Granger, la coupa McGonagall d'une voix froide. Je ne vous demande rien, si ce n'est de veiller à la sécurité du jeune Malefoy. Ah, au fait, j'ai déjà pris mes dispositions avec Remus pour qu'il ne représente pas un danger pour vous.

Les quelques jours qu'ils s'étaient accordés passèrent plus vite que prévu. Hermione n'eut pas beaucoup de temps à consacrer au reste du groupe, qui faisait des recherches, étant elle-même très occupée à meubler et à ensorceler le QG avec l'aide de Tonks et de Lupin. Ils avaient finalement choisi une petite maison à l'écart de la ville, qu'ils dotaient de toutes les protections nécessaires. Hermione eut ainsi, à son grand plaisir, l'occasion d'apprendre de nouveaux sorts que Lupin, semblant se rappeler avec nostalgie les cours à Poudlard, lui expliquait patiemment.

Enfin, un beau jour, tout fut prêt. On installa Drago, qui n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance (ce qui étonnait beaucoup Hermione et lui fit soupçonner une manœuvre de la part de l'Ordre) dans une chambre particulièrement préparée à son intention.

Les murs couverts de livres du salon redonnèrent courage à Hermione, et son réseau de communication, caché derrière une bibliothèque, lui permit d'envoyer un mot de réconfort à ses parents et aux Weasley, mais aussi à la grand-mère de Neville, laquelle ne semblait pas du tout réaliser le danger que courait son fils et le félicitait à grand bruit pour son initiative.

Le jour du départ arrivait. Un matin, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna et Neville serrèrent Hermione contre leurs cœurs et décollèrent. Hermione n'avait qu'une idée vague de l'endroit où ils se rendaient. Elle avait elle-même insisté pour rester dans l'ignorance de leur avancement jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient besoin d'aide.

-C'est une question de sécurité ! s'écria-t-elle devant l'étonnement des autres

-Oh Hermione, ne nous fais pas croire que tu es une pro de la clandestinité ! se moqua Ron.

- Surtout, souligna Ginny d'un air sinistre, que tu seras beaucoup moins en sécurité que nous avec cette sale petite fouine dans les parages.

Hermione avait parfaitement conscience de cela, mais d'un geste de la main, elle sembla chasser toutes ces idioties.

-Prenez soin de vous surtout, dit-elle en balbutiant.

Elle n'aurait jamais cru que ce serait si difficile. Elle avait si peur pour eux !

- Toi aussi Hermione ! lui lancèrent-ils en partant.

-C'est fini, se dit Hermione en rentrant au QG où l'attendait toujours un Drago endormi. Ou plutôt ça commence.

Elle essaya de se changer les idées, mais une fois au salon elle dût s'asseoir et respirer à fond pour ne pas s'évanouir ou vomir. Un terrible nœud s'était formé dans son bas-ventre.

C'est parti, se dit-elle, nous y sommes. Nous sommes des résistants, et nous ne survivrons pas tous, comme l'a dit Luna. Oh, mon Dieu, par pitié, faites qu'il ne leur arrive pas de mal !

Elle suffoquait à présent, étouffée par ses sanglots.

C'est ma famille, maintenant, mes frères et mes sœurs, les seules personnes qui m'ont comprises… parfois. S'il leur arrive quelque chose, j'en mourrai…

Ainsi pleurait Hermione, seule dans son grand salon plein de livres.

Un grincement se fit entendre. Quand elle leva la tête, à travers un voile de larmes, elle vit la silhouette élégante de Drago Malefoy qui la regardait. Elle se raidit, attendant une remarque sarcastique, mais Malefoy, après l'avoir observé quelques instants, tourna les talons brutalement et retourna dans sa chambre.


	7. Chapitre 7: Du côté de Drago

Chapitre 7

Drago Malefoy remonta dans la chambre dans laquelle il s'était réveillé quelques minutes plus tôt. Il essaya de faire le point sur sa situation.

Il n'avait que des souvenirs assez vagues de ce qui s'était passé dans le camp du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Bellatrix Lestrange l'avait une fois de plus humilié publiquement en évoquant une incapacité congénitale due à son hérédité. Furieux de ses injures, pourtant désormais fréquentes, il n'avait pu riposter car sa mère l'en avait empêché.

Il était alors parti, sans savoir où il allait, aveuglé par la colère et l'humiliation. Si même sa mère lui interdisait de se défendre, comment pouvait-il gagner le respect des Mangemorts ?

Il entendit Narcissa courir après lui, et l'ayant rattrapé elle le prit dans ses bras. Il se dégagea d'un coup sec :

-Maman, comment peux-tu supporter tout _ça_ ? cracha-t-il. Si tu m'empêches de me défendre, comment pourrais-je leur prouver que je vaux quelque chose !

-Oh, Drago, Drago, mon chéri, murmura sa mère, tu ne comprends pas. Bellatrix te mettrait en pièces sans que personne ne lève le petit doigt. Nous sommes en disgrâce, le Seigneur des Ténèbres en veut à notre famille.

- JE SAIS, hurla-t-il, et pas la peine de me rappeler pourquoi ! Pourtant, j'ai introduit des Mangemorts dans Poudlard, ce que personne n'avait réussi à faire, et tout seul !

Il tenait comme d'habitude Crabbe et Goyle pour quantité négligeable.

-Ecoute-moi Drago, notre Maître a la rancune tenace. C'est pour ça que… j'ai arrangé quelque chose, mon chéri. Tu vas t'en sortir, je te le promets. Tu ne mourras pas dans cette guerre, ni à cause de notre camp ni à cause de l'autre. Non, pas toi, mon fils unique et chéri, tu vas vivre !

Ce disant, sa mère étouffait des sanglots et lui prit. Drago ne put s'empêcher d'être intrigué. Et releva la tête.

La suite était très confuse. Il eut l'impression de perdre connaissance. Des Aurors étaient apparus, qui avaient apparemment transplané. Drago se dit qu'il avait dû sortir de la zone protégée, mais en regardant autour de lui, il comprit que c'était en fait sa mère qui les avait emmenés dans un nouvel endroit. N'osant pas comprendre, il lui lâcha la main et la regarda avec horreur.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? eut-il le temps de dire avant d'être frappé par un sort de Stupéfixition de la part d'un homme qu'il connaissait comme son ancien professeur, Remus Lupin.

-Voilà mon chéri, dit sa mère à travers ses larmes. Tu seras sauvé, contre ton gré s'il le faut. Je me suis livrée contre leur parole de ne pas te faire de mal.

A sa grande horreur, Drago se sentit presque soulagé. Dans sa chambre, en y repensant, il se crispa en comprenant qu'il était secrètement apaisé à l'idée de ne plus être humilié tous les jours et de vivre dans la crainte de son premier meurtre.

Mais personne ne le vit pousser un soupir de soulagement, car il était toujours stupéfixié. Les Aurors avaient manifestement trouvé cela plus prudent et plus commode. Mais au moment où ils s'approchèrent de lui, plusieurs Mangemorts firent leur apparition ; ils avaient manifestement suivi Narcissa.

-Qu'est-ce que… ?

Avant d'avoir pu réagir, un Auror fut touché de plein fouet par un Endoloris. Mais les Aurors étaient plus nombreux que les Mangemorts et alors que le combat faisait rage, Lupin et une femme prirent Drago et transplanèrent à leur tour. Sa dernière vision fut celle de sa mère s'effondrant à terre.

Et maintenant, se dit-il, je suis enfermé ici avec cette petite Sang-de-Bourbe de Granger. Sa colère le reprit contre sa mère, contre les Aurors, contre les Mangemorts aussi,, qui refusait de le reconnaître comme l'un des leurs après tout ce qu'il avait fait. Il s'effondra sur son lit et essaya de se calmer.

Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ? se demanda-t-il.. Manifestement, ils m'ont laissé seul avec Granger. Où sommes-nous d'ailleurs? Il tenta sans succès, ce qui ne l'étonna pas, de transplaner. Ils lui avaient laissé sa baguette, ce qui devait signifier qu'ils l'avaient conditionné pour ne pas blesser Granger. En revanche, cela signalait aussi qu'il allait probablement avoir à se défendre.

Bon, résuma-t-il, je suis coincé là, du moins pour l'instant. Les Mangemorts ne doivent pas me chercher bien activement. Je vais voir si Granger a finit de chialer et si je peux obtenir quelques informations.

Et il descendit d'un pas pesant l'escalier.

Lorsqu'il arriva en bas, il trouva Hermione en train de s'exercer sur un sort de Métamorphose particulièrement ardu. Il poussa un soupir exaspéré devant cette fille qui continuait à travailler même quand les écoles fermaient. L'entendant, Hermione ferma son livre d'un geste sec et se retourna.

Ils se regardèrent en face, et Drago commença :

-Ok, Granger, explique-moi ce que je fais là.

-Je n'en sais rien Malefoy, répondit Hermione sur le même ton. On a manifestement estimé en haut lieu que c'est ici que tu serais le plus en sécurité.

-En sécurité ? Avec toi ? Oh oui, c'est vrai, la petite Sang-de-Bourbe surdouée. Dis-moi Granger, ton petit pote Potter peut se passer de toi de temps en temps ? C'est dingue ça !

-Très bien, dit Hermione en maîtrisant mal sa colère. On va mettre les choses au point, Malefoy. Pas d'insultes ici sinon ce sera _Bloclang_ et tu sais très bien que tu ne pourras pas répliquer. Ensuite, ne cherches pas à en savoir trop sur ce qui ce trame. C'est une histoire pour les grands.

Elle se leva d'un air digne, et une fois parvenue à la porte, se retourna une dernière fois.

-Au fait, c'est toi qui prépares le dîner ce soir.


	8. Chapitre 8: Modus vivendi

Chapitre 8

Hermione referma la porte derrière elle avec un soupir. Ca va être sympa avec ce type dans les parages jusqu'à Dieu sait quand ! pesta-t-elle. Elle était tout de même assez contente d'elle, pour ne pas avoir perdu son calme. Elle commençait à mieux comprendre la crainte dont McGonagall lui avait fait part concernant les réactions de Harry et de Ron. Malefoy se serait déjà sûrement pris une demi-douzaine de sorts.

Evidemment, se dit-elle, ce ne serait pas très honnête de s'acharner sur lui alors qu'il ne pouvait riposter…n'empêche que c'était tentant.

Elle se demanda combien de temps elle tiendrait avant de faire une crise de nerfs.

J'ai peut-être vu trop haut, soupira-t-elle. Entre le travail pour l'A.D. et la gestion de Malefoy, je me demande si je n'aurais pas préféré affronter quelques Mangemorts… Hermione, reprend toi ma fille ! tu ne vas pas montrer à ce petit morveux que son attitude te touche !

Elle remonta l'escalier, avant de se rappeler qu'elle avait oublié son livre de Métamorphose dans le salon. Elle se demanda quelques instants si elle allait tout de même remonter, pour ne pas avoir à subir de nouveau Malefoy, mais tout en elle se révoltait à l'idée d'abandonner un travail en cours.

Hermione, tu ne changeras jamais, se dit-elle en redescendant les marches à contrecoeur. Elle se surprit à vouloir frapper avant d'entrer mais décida qu'après tout elle n'avait que faire de l'intimité de Malefoy. Elle ouvrit donc la porte à toute volée et avança à grands pas vers le fauteuil où elle avait laissé son livre.

Mais elle s'arrêta à mi-chemin, estomaquée par le désordre alentours. Des dizaines de livres jonchaient le sol. Elle sentit le souffle lui manquer à la vue d'un tel sacrilège.

-Malefoy ! gronda-t-elle. On peut savoir ce que tu fais ?

-Ca va, Granger, tu ne vas pas pleurer pour quelques bouquins, lui répondit-il t'un ton hargneux. Je dois faire le dîner, non ? Eh bien je cherche un livre de sorts de cuisine.

Un livre de sorts de cuisine… Hermione ne put retenir un éclat de rire, ce qui la fit regarder d'un œil mauvais par Malefoy.

-Ah oui c'est vrai, lança-t-elle, j'oubliais que la grande maison des Malefoy ne pourrait fonctionner sans ses elfes de maison ! Dis-moi Malfoy, tu n'as jamais fait la cuisine, n'est-ce pas ?

-Et alors ? aboya-t-il. Heureusement que non ! Les elfes sont là pour ça !

Hermione poussa un soupir. Elle lui aurait bien fait un laïus sur les droits des Elfes de maison, mais quelque chose lui disait que ce serait mal venu.

-Bon, ok, laisse tomber. Les livres de sorts de cuisine sont en général dans la cuisine et non dans la bibliothèque, reprit-elle d'un ton narquois.

Malefoy la regarda d'un air suspicieux, puis quitta la pièce en claquant la porte. Elle l'entendit se diriger vers la cuisine.

Eh bien, se dit-elle en rangeant soigneusement les livres, c'est au moins ça de réussi. Je suis sûre qu'à ce rythme-là, Malefoy deviendra le parfait homme de maison d'ici la fin de la guerre !

Elle reprit son livre de Métamorphose, puis, après une hésitation, un ouvrage sur les Fondateurs de Poudlard.

Allez, Hermione, ce ne sont pas des vacances !

Elle s'installa confortablement dans sa chambre pour travailler. Une heure plus tard, elle reçut une transmission de Harry sur son miroir, qui la rassurait et lui disait qu'ils étaient sur une bonne piste.

C'est donc le cœur léger qu'elle redescendit dans la cuisine. Elle y trouva à peu près le même carnage que plus tôt dans le salon, mais cela ne l'étonna pas.

-Alors Malefoy, pas très doué pour les sorts de cuisine ? ne put-elle s'empêcher de lancer.

-C'est bon Granger, tu as beaucoup de chance que j'aie été ensorcelé, sinon…

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu nous as fait de beau ?

-Du canard à l'orange.

-Ouah, je suis impressionnée. Se pourrait-il que tu saches faire quelque chose de tes dix doigts finalement ?

Malefoy la regarda avec une telle intensité de haine qu'elle prit peur et dit :

-Ca va, excuse-moi… Il est très bon ton canard.

-Oh, voyez-vous ça, Granger me félicite pour mon canard ! Comme je dois être fier et flatté ! Mon canard est réussi aux yeux de Granger ! Quel bonheur !

Il continua ainsi pendant quelques minutes, puis, devant l'absence de réaction de Hermione, s'interrompit.

-C'est bon, t'as fini Malefoy ? Tu faisais le spectacle pour qui d'ailleurs ? elle regarda autour d'elle. Oh ! mais il n'y personne ! Pas les gros potes débiles de Poudlard, pas les puants et méprisables Mangemorts… Oh, pauvre petit Dragounet, condamné à ne plus se pavaner…

Drago eut un mouvement de colère et elle crut un instant qu'il allait la frapper, mais soit qu'il eut été plus raisonnable que prévu, soit que l'enchantement se soit fait sentir, il tourna brusquement les talons et partit avec son assiette dans sa chambre.

Hermione termina son canard à l'orange… très bon d'ailleurs.

Après avoir nettoyé la cuisine (elle n'avait aucun espoir que Drago le fasse, d'ailleurs Lupin et Tonks n'avaient probablement pas pensé à ce type d'enchantement) elle retourna dans le salon. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise d'y trouver Drago, absorbé par un ouvrage intitulé _Histoire de la Magie Noir._ Elle ne put réprimer un mouvement d'admiration devant cette grâce innée qui lui donnait l'air d'être dans un cocktail mondain, même assis dans un gros fauteuil.

La beauté du diable, se dit-elle en prenant à son tour un livre dans la bibliothèque (à nouveau sur les Fondateurs de Poudlard, l'autre ne lui ayant rien appris de plus que l'Histoire de Poudlard). Heureusement que son insupportable caractère de gosse trop gâté aux idées fascistes m'immunise contre une quelconque attirance. **(nda : c'est ce qu'on va voir !)**

-Je vois que tu as toujours des lectures thématiques, même viré des Mangemorts.

Elle n'avait pu (ou voulu) retenir ses mots. Il lui lança un regard de chien blessé, et pour la première fois de sa vie, elle eut un tout petit remords. Ce n'est pas très honnête, se dit-elle, il ne peut pas répliquer. Mais qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien !

Elle avait conscience qu'elle se vengeait des humiliations qu'elle avait subies de sa part pendant six ans. D'ailleurs, le regard de Drago se modifia vite, et redevint cette attitude hautaine qui lui était naturelle.

-Toi-même Granger, répondit-il d'une voix mielleuse, tu as déclaré que les maléfices n'étaient pas forcément mauvais, il me semble.

-Hein ? Quand est-ce que j'ai dit ça moi ?

-Dans L'Ordre du Phénix, répondit-il **(nda : mais non, je rigole)**

-Dans un cours d'Ombrage, répondit-il. Tu as dit que tu n'étais pas d'accord avec Eskivdur.

-Ah oui, je m'en souviens. Et je me souviens aussi que j'ai dit que c'était en cas de défense.

-Défense, Attaque, ce sont des mots tout ça Granger. Moi et ma famille défendons la pureté de la communauté sorcière contre les sangs pourris comme le tien, et pourtant tout le monde considère que nous attaquons.

Il avait lâché cela tout naturellement, de façon manifestement provocatrice. Hermione décida de ne pas réagir.

-Ecoute, Malefoy, ça ne me plait pas plus qu'à toi d'être coincée ici en ta compagnie. Alors on va tous les deux faire des efforts sinon on va finir par s'entretuer.

-Ca, ça ne me déplairait pas, Granger. De s'entretuer, je veux dire. J'aurai au moins fait disparaître une Sang-de-Bourbe. Enfin, termina-t-il en soupirant. Je suppose que je n'ai pas trop le choix.

Un éclair étrange passa dans ses yeux.

-Aurai-je au moins droit à une faveur, ô grande Granger ?

Surprise, Hermione répondit :

-Euh, dis toujours.

-Pourrais-tu avoir des nouvelles de ma mère ?

Désarçonnée par cette requête, inattendue chez quelqu'un d'aussi haïssable que Drago Malefoy, Hermione ne répondit pas tout de suite.

-Ok, c'est bon, cracha Drago, oublie ça.

-Non, non, dit Hermione précipitamment. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

-Très bien. Drago avait l'air de penser qu'elle marchandait. En échange, je ne te traiterai plsu de Sang-de-Bourbe.

-D'accord, soupira-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Je suppose que ce serait déjà un début.

Elle monta dans sa chambre avant d'ouvrir le médaillon en bois de rose que lui avait offert McGonagall.

Le visage sévère de son professeur apparut dans le bois.

-Oui, miss Granger, c'est à quel sujet ?

-Euh, excusez-moi de vous déranger, Professeur, c'est pour savoir, euh, je voudrais savoir si Narcissa Malefoy s'en est sortie.

Le visage de Minerva McGonagall s'adoucit.

-Eh bien, je suppose que si vous demandez de ses nouvelles c'est plutôt une bonne chose. Vous sympathisez avec le jeune Malefoy ?

-Non ! s'exclama Hermione.

-Ce ne serait pas un mal, rétorqua son professeur en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Il a a des informations qui nous seraient utiles.

-Mais enfin professeur, je ne suis pas une espionne !

-Non ? Qu'est-ce que vous êtes alors, miss Granger ? Qu'est-ce que vous croyez que c'est, la guerre ?

Sentant que la conversation lui échappait ; Hermione reprit :

-Euh, professeur, pour Lady Malefoy…

-Oui, oui…eh bien, ce n'est pas une très bonne nouvelle, miss Granger, et je ne sais pas si Drago devrait le savoir. Sa mère est tombée dans le coma. Il est probable qu'elle n'y survivra pas.

Hermione entendit un bruit sourd derrière elle. Fermant précipitamment le médaillon, elle se retourna.

Dans l'encadrure de la porte, pâle comme un linge, se tenait Drago Malefoy.


	9. Chapitre 9: Conversations

Chapitre 9

En voyant Hermione se tourner vers lui, Drago eut un mouvement de recul, mais le sol se déroba sous les pieds et il perdit l'équilibre. Il s'affaissa par terre et ne bougea plus. Il vit Hermione se relever et se précipiter vers lui, il la vit s'agenouiller et se pencher au-dessus de lui. Tout cela lui semblait irréel.

-Drago ? Drago, ça va ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix tendue.

Tiens, c'est la première fois qu'elle m'appelle Drago, songea-t-il. Ses pensées lui semblaient avoir la consistance d'un nuage.

-Drago ?

Il ne pouvait pas répondre, et d'ailleurs n'en avait aucune envie. Une seule pensée lancinante lui occupait l'esprit… Qu'elle ne meure pas…non, qu'elle ne meure pas… pas pour moi, pas comme ça… qu'elle ne meure pas…

Hermione se releva, l'air perdu et elle descendit l'escalier.

Elle va sûrement dire qu'ils ont réussi à se débarrasser d'un Mangemort de plus.

Drago sentit ses yeux s'emplir de larmes et il les refoula dans un effort surhumain. La Sang-de-Bourbe ne me verra pas pleurer !

Hermione revenait, avec un bol rempli d'un liquide clair et chaud.

-Tiens, bois ça.

Elle le força à redresser la tête et lui fit glisser le liquide dans la gorge.

Elle m'empoisonne maintenant. Fin de la dynastie des Malefoy.

Il sentit ses muscles se détendre et Hermione, le faisant léviter, l'emporta sur son lit.

Il sentit ses forces lui revenir doucement et son esprit s'éclaircir. Mais le nœud qui lui serrait le ventre et sa nausée ne disparaissaient pas.

-Tu… dois être… contente… Granger, souffla-t-il, bon… débarras.

Hermione frissonna.

-Quand tu auras fini de dire n'importe quoi, Malefoy, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix mal assurée, tu me préviendras. Je te rappelle que ce sont tes grands amis les Mangemorts qui lui ont fait ça. Elle venait se livrer.

Mais Drago avait déjà fermé les yeux. Il l'entendit partir et refermer la porte doucement derrière lui.

Le temps passa. Il lui semblait qu'il aurait pu passer le reste de sa vie dans cet état semi-comateux, à penser à tout cela.

Mais un bruit lui fit rouvrir les yeux.

Dans sa cheminée, à travers les flammes, apparaissait la tête de Severus Rogue.

-Professeur ? murmura-t-il, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

-Là ? C'est une bonne question, Drago.Où es-tu ? tu le sais ?

-Non. Drago avait du mal à parler longtemps.

-Bon. Je voulais te dire, ne perds pas espoir pour Narcissa. Ils ont tout intérêt à la garder en vie.

-Ah…

-Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je te contacte. Tu es au cœur de la bande de Potter, Drago. Si tu peux glaner des renseignements, n'hésites pas. Je passerai à cette heure-ci un soir sur deux. Essaye de ne pas trop te mettre Granger à dos, tu pourrais apprendre plus de choses. Tes informations nous seraient utiles.

-Mais à qui… commença Drago.

-Plus tard, quelqu'un vient !

La tête de Rogue disparut et le feu rougeoya de nouveau.

Hermione entre dans la chambre.

-Tu as parlé Malefoy ?

Mais Drago faisait semblant de dormir. Quand elle fut repartie, il se redressa dans le lit et essaya de faire le point. Espionner, très bien, au moins je ne serai pas inutile. Mais à qui serais-je utile ? Pourquoi le professeur ne me l'a-t-il pas précisé ?

Ses pensées suivirent un autre cours. D'ailleurs, où va ma fidélité ? Si je suis très utile au Seigneur des Ténèbres, je pourrai peut-être obtenir mon retour en grâce. Mais ma mère va mourir de la main des Mangemorts, ai-je le droit de les aider ?

Tout dans son instinct de jeune noble se révoltait à l'idée de trahir, mais où avait-il le plus à gagner ? Son esprit pratique de Serpentard lui faisait envisager la situation sous divers angles.

Bon. Je crois que je vais attendre de voir comment les choses tournent.

Il se releva et se dirigea vers sa salle de bains. Sous sa douche brûlante, il essaya de faire le deuil de ce qu'on lui avait toujours appris… Devenir ami avec une Sang-de-Bourbe… aider à combattre le Seigneur des Ténèbres…

-Non ! s'écria-t-il.

Il sortit de la douche et choisit des vêtements d'intérieur d'une grande élégance, peut-être pour prouver à Granger quelle classe doit avoir un sang-pur. De par le statut social de son père, il avait déjà assisté à de nombreuses soirées mondaines, dans lesquelles il se faisait remarquer pour sa beauté, son élégance, sa répartie et son savoir-vivre. Cet été, il a fait fureur au Bal des Débutantes. Sa mère lui a dit avec fierté qu'elle avait déjà reçu quatre propositions, toutes de nobles familles. Sa mère...

Il s'ébroua, et descendit au salon pour poursuivre sa lecture. L'Histoire de la Magie noire l'intéressait beaucoup. Il avait toujours trouvé complètement déplacée cette séparation entre magie positive et magie négative. Il y a la magie qui fait mal ou qui détruit, mais si elle est utilisée en défense elle est considérée comme positive. Absurde, se dit-il en ouvrant la port du salon.

D'ailleurs, se souvint-il avec étonnement, ça rejoint ce que disait Granger sur les maléfices. Finalement on a plein de points communs, conclut-il en ricanant.

Hermione était assise à son fauteuil, toujours absorbée par le livre sur Poudlard. Mais cette fois elle avait une plume et un parchemin et notait ce qui semblait être des calculs compliqués.

-Dis donc Granger, on peut savoir ce que tu fais ? malgré lui, Drago était intrigué.

-Euh, eh bien oui. En fait je cherche à savoir quelle proportion la communauté magique prend en Angleterre.

-Et comment tu calcules ça ?

Drago était étonné qu'ils puissent trouve un sujet de conversation commun, mais ce sujet l'intéressait.

-Eh bien, je calcule en proportionnalité. Par exemple, Poudlard ne prend que des élèves du Royaume-Uni. Ceux d'Europe de l'Ouest, ou les autres qui ne sont pas de « sang-pur » vont à Beauxbâtons. Les autres, du nord et de l'est, vont à Durmstrang, Donc la proportion d'élèves à Poudlard nous renseigne uniquement sur la population magique d'Angleterre.

-Oui, ça j'avais compris.

-Alors… il y a un maximum d'environ une quinzaine de nouveaux élèves chaque année pour chaque maison. Donc une soixantaine de nouveaux élèves au total. Comme tous les enfants démontrant des capacités magiques sont automatiquement repérés et envoyés à Poudlard, et que le nombre d'enfants nés de Moldus s'équilibre avec celui des enfants cracmols, on peut dire qu'il n'y a qu'une soixantaine de naissances par an dans la communauté sorcière.

-C'est peu, souffla Drago.

-Oui. reconnut Hermione. C'est ça qui est intéressant. Les sorciers vivent tellement entre eux, dans leur monde, qu'ils n'ont pas conscience de n'être qu'une infime minorité. Si on tient compte de la moyenne de fécondité des femmes anglaises, et de la moyenne nationale, qui est de 12 enfants pour mille habitants, on arrive à un chiffre total maximal d'environ 5000 sorciers seulement en Grande-Bretagne.

-C'est vrai que nous nous connaissons presque tous, souligna Drago.

-Ce que je veux dire, c'est que le renouvellement d'une population de seulement 5000 membres pose de graves problèmes de consanguinité. Ce n'est qu'une toute petite ville.

-Oh, attends, Granger, je vois où tu veux en venir. Je suppose que tu vas maintenant me démontrer à quel point il est sain pour la communauté sorcière d'accepter des Moldus et autres sang… mêlés dans son sein ! s'exclama Drago d'un ton sarcastique.

-C'est tout à fait ça, Malefoy, répliqua-t-elle sur un ton de défi. Je te signalerai d'ailleurs que la notion de sang-mêlé est datée, et qu'aucune famille n'est « pure » selon tes critères, puisque ce qu'on pourrait appeler le gène de la magie est transmissible par les Moldus. D'ailleurs de très grands sorciers sont des Sang-mêlés, comme Celui-dont-on-doit-pas-parler-prononcer-le-nom, ou ton professeur préféré, Severus Rogue.

Hermione avait visiblement évité de prononcer le nom de Voldemort pour ne pas provoquer Drago, par égard pour sa maîtrise au moment de prononcer « sang-de-bourbe ». Celui-ci réfléchit à ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Il n'avait pas très envie d'y croire, mais c'était des rumeurs persistantes et il savait que Granger se serait coupé la gorge plutôt que de dire quelque chose d'inexact.

Il trouvait cela très étrange de se retrouver seul avec elle. Il n'avait pas de public à faire rire en l'humiliant, aussi ne voyait-il pas très bien l'intérêt de le faire, à part la répulsion qu'elle lui inspirait. Mais le professeur Rogue lui avait demandé de faire un effort, et il restait la seule personne qui inspirait vraiment le respect à Drago. Il savait également qu'il avait une dette envers lui depuis l'affaire de Dumbledore. Aussi décida-t-il de faire des efforts pour se montrer aimable.

-Euh… tu veux un thé, Granger ?

C'est débile, se dit-il, comment je peux dire un truc aussi naze ?

Hermione le regardait avec des yeux comme des soucoupes, le souffle coupé.

-C'est bon, oublie ça, lâcha Drago.

-Non, euh, oui je veux bien, merci, souffla Hermione. Avec du lait s'il te plait.

Ohlala, se dit Drago en mettant de l'eau dans la bouilloire. Que diraient mes amis q'ils me voyaient faire copain-copain avec une Sang-de-Bourbe… mais quels amis ? Il se souvint avec une rage froide que ni Crabbe ni Goyle ne l'avaient défendu chez les Mangemorts.

De toute façon, ces deux-là ne sont que des faire-valoirs, cracha-t-il. Mais il eut un pincement au cœur en repensant au mépris qu'il avait lu dans les yeux de Pansy Parkinson au Bal des Débutantes. Un mépris qui dénotait de très bonnes sources d'informations, réalisa-t-il. Les Parkinson, des Mangemorts ?

Il entendit du bruit dans le salon et se dirigea discrètement vers la porte. Mais au moment où il allait coller l'oreille contre celle-ci, le battant s'ouvrit brusquement. Hermione apparut, l'air affolé :

-Des Détraqueurs ! cria-t-elle. Ils font une inspection dans la région ! Ils vont venir par ici, ça sent trop la magie !


	10. Note de moi

**Note de moi-même !**

**Comme vous pouvez le constater, j'ai écrit beaucoup en peu de temps. Cependant, les vacances de Noël arrivent et je n'aurai plus autant de temps. Mais bon, ça me laissera le temps d'élaborer de belles choses bien complexes et intéressantes lol !**

**Je tiens à remercier Onariah, ma 1ere review qui m'a encouragée à continuer, Lyra Parry, qui m'a laissé deux reviews pour me montrer que son soutien tenait toujours, et Sanomi, qui m'a laissé un petit mot gentil.**

* * *

**Pour faire plaisir à une de mes amies, je me suis en plus lancée dans une autre fanfic, plus « fleur bleue pour ados », qui me sert un peu de récréation, et qui me fait marrer ; je veux parler de _Mon ami, mon amour_ : le titre vient d'une vanne sur le titre qui pourrait le plus correspondre à cette ambiance « love story de lycée ». Mais attention, ce n'est pas vraiment du second degré, car j'essaie de faire une bonne love story de lycée lol, c'est plus un défi vous voyez ?**

* * *

**Pour ce qui est du Conte de l'hermine et du dragon, je sais que le titre peut paraître un peu facile mais JK n'a pas choisi ces prénoms au hasard. J'ai croisé l'autre jour un petit garçon qui s'appelait Drago, j'ai trouvé ça très bizarre. J'avais envie d'aller voir les parents et de leur demander « Excusez-moi, êtes-vous des Mangemorts ? ». En fait, c'est simplement un prénom d'Europe de l'Est.**

**J'ai réfléchi sur le fait que Durmstrang était porté sur la magie noire et n'acceptait que les sang-purs, et que les Malefoy avaient donné à leur fils un prénom d'europe de l'est, et que Voldemort s'était réfugié en Albanie, et je me suis demandé si JK avait une dent contre l'Europe de l'est.**

**Tout ça pour dire que l'aspect hermine de Hermione m'a aussi fait réfléchir : Weasley veut dire belette ; alors sont-ils prédestinés ? A ceux qui comme moi trouvent que Ron n'est pas assez bien pour Hermione, je répondrai qu'il faudra nous y résoudre et chercher notre consolation dans les fanfics. Le dragon est d'une autre ampleur**

**Ah oui une dernière chose : Drago était un garçon d'une famille respectée et prestigieuse. Du jour au lendemain, son père a été jeté en prison à Azkaban et sa famille disgraciée dans les deux camps. Qui ne se poserait pas des questions dans ce cas-là ?**

**En tout cas, je voudrais répondre à tous ceux qui pensent que les Mangemorts sont vraiment trop des méchants, et que Drago ne pourra jamais changer ! Les Mangemorts sont des néo-nazis, certes, mais on a vu des enfants élevés par des nazis rejeter leur credo. Alors pourquoi par le joli Drago ?**


	11. Chapitre 10: Le Départ

Chapitre 10

Hermione s'était effondrée sur le fauteuil du salon où l'avait ramenée Malefoy. C'est trop tôt, songea-t-elle. Nous ne sommes pas prêts. Elle prit la tasse de thé que le jeune homme lui tendait.

-C'est bon, Granger, tu peux parler maintenant ? Son ton ironique cachait mal l'angoisse qui le saisissait lui aussi.

-Les Détraqueurs… font une tournée dans la région. Ils cherchent les sorciers pour les convaincre de rejoindre Voldemort ou les … embrasser.

-Ok. Ils sont où, là ?

-A… un ou deux jours d'ici.

-Bon. Ecoute, il est presque minuit et on a eu une journée éprouvante. On va aller se coucher et reparler de tout ça demain. On aura le temps de se préparer.

La rapidité avec laquelle il avait pris les choses en main, et l'attitude quasiment aimable qu'il avait à son égard surprit Hermione. Finalement, se dit-elle, ce n'est peut-être pas un petit bon à rien…

Elle suivit son conseil, et monta se coucher.

C'est vrai, se dit-elle. Nous avons eu une journée éprouvante.

* * *

Le lendemain, Hermione se réveilla en sursaut. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour se rappeler où elle était, pourquoi et avec qui.

Elle rejeta les couvertures d'un coup sec et s'assit sur le bord de son lit. Elle saisit le miroir de Sirius et arrangea un peu sa coiffure et son pyjama avant de prononcer « Harry ».

Quelques instants plus tard, le visage de son ami apparut. Il semblait se trouver dans une forêt.

-Hermione ! dit-il avec un grand sourire. Comment vas-tu ?

On aurait dit qu'ils s'étaient séparés pour le week-end.

-Bien, ça va bien, mentit Hermione. Et vous, ça avance ? Pas de problème ? On me signale une troupe de Détraqueurs…

Elle leur donna la position exacte. Harry fronça les sourcils.

-Bon, ce n'est pas très grave, mais nous allons faire un détour. Inutile de nous faire remarquer.

-Nous avons une bonne piste, Hermione ! ajouta Ron surgi sur le côté du miroir. On devrait trouver quelque chose d'ici deux ou trois jours.

-Ok, dit Hermione. On se recontacte dans trois jours alors. Prenez soin de vous !

-Toi aussi !

A dans trois jours, se dit-elle. Si je suis encore vivante d'ici là…

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Sous la douche fraîche, elle se lava les cheveux et tâcha de faire le point. Ce qui était rapidement fait : des Détraqueurs arrivaient droit sur eux.

Elle sortit de la douche et se sécha avec une serviette (elle n'avait pas encore perdu toute ses habitudes moldues), puis choisit ses vêtements avec soin. Elle s'était vraiment sentie trop laide hier, avec Malefoy en costume du soir. Pas question de lui laisser le plaisir de recommencer.

Malefoy. Elle trouvait incroyable la rapidité avec laquelle ses impressions sur lui évoluaient. Mais il faut dire qu'il y avait beaucoup d'évènements en ce moment qui avaient tendance à pousser les gens à réfléchir.

Elle termina de s'habiller et descendit dans la cuisine, où elle trouva Malefoy en train de mettre le même bazar que la veille.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? soupira-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.Tu ne sais pas te servir du grille-pain ?

Et elle glissa deux tranches dans ce dernier. Malefoy la regarda d'un air médusé.

-Quoi ? Tu n'as jamais vu personne se servir de ça ? Ou peut-être les Malefoy font-ils cuire leurs toasts avec leurs baguettes ?

-Les Malefoy, siffla Drago entre ses dents, ont des Elfes de maison pour faire ce genre de choses.

-Oh ! s'exclama Hermione. Mais sans les Elfes de maison, on se sent tout nu, hein ? Incapables ? Assistés, peut-être ? Mais leur donner un salaire, ça bien sûr que non ! Ce ne sont que des serviteurs !

Malefoy la regarda faire son laïus en souriant en coin. Il rétorqua :

-C'est bon ? Tu as fini, Granger ? Parce que au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, on a un problème un peu plus important que les droits sociaux des Elfes de maison sur les bras ; il paraît qu'il y a des Détraqueurs dans le coin, non ?

Hermione en resta sans voix. Puis elle récupéra ses toasts qu'elle déposa sur le plateau où elle avait déjà mis la confiture et le beurre, se versa une tasse de thé, et se dirigea d'un air digne dans le salon.

Elle en était au second toast quand Malefoy vint la rejoindre avec un plateau similaire, bien qu'il eut des miettes de pain sur les sourcils. Il a dû regarder comment marchait le grille-pain, se dit Hermione.

Elle prit la parole.

-Bon, je vais te récapituler où on en est, Malefoy. Les Détraqueurs peuvent arriver entre… disons cette nuit et demain soir. Ils sont très nombreux, et tu ne sais pas créer de Patronus. Nous sommes dans un village moldu, mais il ne faut pas compter là-dessus pour nous protéger, ils n'ont plus ces scrupules.

Ils se repèrent à la magie. Nous avons donc deux solutions ; soit rester à l'abri de cette maison protégée mais très repérable, soit nous fondre dans la foule moldue pour qu'ils s'acharnent sur la maison mais ne nous repèrent pas.

-Mmmh. Tu crois qu'ils viennent pour moi ?

Hermione réfléchit quelques instants.

-Je pense qu'ils viennent pour nous. Mais il n'y a rien ici qui pourrait les aider à comprendre ce que nous faisons. Quelqu'un a dû informer Lord Voldemort de notre présence ici.

Elle sentit Drago se crisper à l'énoncé du nom tabou, mais elle continua :

-Je pense d'ailleurs qu'ils ne sont pas là pour nous ramener prisonniers. Même Voldemort ne peut les contrôler. Ils vont probablement essayer de nous embrasser. Non… je pense que leur présence est plutôt destinée à nous faire fuir de notre refuge, pour pouvoir ensuite nous…interroger.

-Oui, ça serait logique. Mais dans ce cas-là, ne vaut-il pas mieux que nous restions à l'abri ?

Hermione trouvait très bizarre d'employer le « nous » pour les désigner, elle et Malefoy.

-Non, je ne pense pas. C'est le premier endroit où iront les Détraqueurs. Ce que je propose, c'est d'essayer de t'apprendre le Patronus, même imparfait, au cas où, de rassembler nos affaires les plus précieuses et de nous cacher parmi les Moldus. Mais il ne faut pas les laisser nous repousser hors du village. Tu sais, s'il y a avait trop de morts, les Moldus enverraient leur armée. Et les Détraqueurs ont beau être très impressionnants, ils sont de notre monde, et résistent donc mal aux tirs de roquettes.

Drago n'eut pas l'air de comprendre cette dernière phrase, ce qui n'étonna pas Hermione outre mesure.

Bon, allons-y ; je propose de passer aux exercices. Voici la formule : _Spero patronum_. Et le mouvement de baguette.

Elle exécuta un joli mouvement de poignet, que Drago imita.

Il prononça _Spero patronum_ en accomplissant le geste. Un peu de fumée argentée sortit de l'extrémité de sa baguette.

-Bien, tu tiens l'idée. Le problème c'est que c'est tout à fait autre chose de se trouver devant un vrai Détraqueur. Je te laisse t'entraîner, je vais travailler.

Toute la matinée, la maison retentit de _Spero Patronum_ lancés par Drago. Hermione lui avait emprunté _Histoire de la Magie noire_ et cherchait des allusions aux habitudes de Lord Voldemort. De nombreux Mangemorts « repentis » avaient donné des détails, mais ceux-ci avaient été pour la plupart jugés superflus par les historiens.

Au déjeuner, Hermione redescendit. Elle prépara le repas, et retourna dans le salon pour voir Drago rayonnant admirer le petit dragon qui voletait autour de lui.

-Je vois que tu n'as pas été chercher très loin pour ton Patronus, plaisanta-t-elle.

-Euh je n'ai pas réfléchi, c'est sorti tout seul comme ça, fit Drago.

-Je plaisantai. On ne décide pas de la forme de son Patronus. Enfin, tu y es très vite arrivé ! Félicitations, dit-elle.

Et elle fut stupéfaite de le voir rougir.

-Bon, où est le bottin ?

L'ayant trouvé, elle se mit à le feuilleter. Elle saisit ensuite le téléphone et avec un naturel que Drago ne put s'empêcher d'admirer, elle déclara :

- Hôtel Le Bon Repos ? Bonjour, ici Mrs Figg. Je voudrai savoir si il vous reste deux chambres simples, ou une chambre à lits jumeaux pour, euh, deux nuits. Non, trois nuits.

Elle écouta la réponse et pâlit.

-Non, ce n'est pas possible, il faut des lits séparés.

Elle écouta encore puis cacha le combiné d'une main et chuchota à Malefoy :

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? C'est le seul hôtel du coin et ils n'ont que des chambres doubles.

Malefoy eut un rictus de mépris :

-Ne fais pas ta pimbêche, Granger, je vais sûrement pas essayer de te toucher. J'en suis pas à ce point-là.

Hermione rougit de colère et elle reprit le combiné :

-Oui, et bien ça ira, alors. Oui, dès ce soir. Au nom de Mr et Mrs Figg. Merci, ce soir. 18h, c'est noté.

Elle se tourna vers Drago.

-Emballe tes affaires essentielles, je vais faire de même. Il faudra un petit sort de Désillusion pour avoir l'air plus vieux, mais ça devrait aller. Il nous reste…

Elle regarda la pendule

- trois heures avant de partir !

Les trois heures s'écoulèrent plus vite que prévu. Elle prit le moins de choses possibles, mais de quoi travailler, pas trop d'objets magiques pour ne pas attirer les Détraqueurs, et termina l'Histoire de la Magie noire.

A 17h, ils se retrouvèrent dans le salon, assez peu chargés pour passer inaperçus en jouant les touristes. Elle vérifia le contenu du sac de Drago, à la grande humiliation de celui-ci, et ils partirent de la maison.


End file.
